


Hide and Seek - Commission

by Moonlight__Bunny



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Oral, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sanscest - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight__Bunny/pseuds/Moonlight__Bunny
Summary: This was a special Holiday commission for a friend. $10 for 1,000 words, 12/01 - 1/31, open to anyone and yes, I'll be going over the limit but that's okay. If you would also like one, please dm me on my twitter, my handle is @TinyFanfrickerBut I'm so happy I got to do this for her because she's is the sweetest, cutest little bean I'm so happy I could of met. And I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope she and everyone else enjoys!
Relationships: Errink
Series: Commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582645
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131
Collections: Itty_Bitty's Sinny Commission Collection





	Hide and Seek - Commission

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special Holiday commission for a friend. $10 for 1,000 words, 12/01 - 1/31, open to anyone and yes, I'll be going over the limit but that's okay. If you would also like one, please dm me on my twitter, my handle is @TinyFanfricker
> 
> But I'm so happy I got to do this for her because she's is the sweetest, cutest little bean I'm so happy I could of met. And I'm so sorry it took so long but I hope she and everyone else enjoys!

All week, all goddamn week, Ink has been tormenting him! Couldn’t a guy get a little piece for once in his existence--

_ PING! _

“I swear to stars, if it’s that rainbow asshole…” Error’s phone pinged once more and vibrated as Error went to retrieve his cellular device from deep within his pocket. It was a message from the soulless being himself! Error was praying it wasn’t what he thought it was as he opened the message.

No context, as always, but a photo. A photo of tattooed bones, a ribcage in fact and a cut off smirk. That. Asshole.

It was the ninth photo this week. Ink was playing a little game with Error that only he was in on it. A game of hide and seek and Error was currently losing. Ink started this out of nowhere and it threw the glitch through a loop. A loop he was already tired of going through. The little game was tedious but exciting, although the glitch would never admit it.

That stain has been sending him very scandalous photos with only one thing to say, “Come find me~<3.” And that was the beginning of their little game. Error had noticed that Ink has been sending him photos in different places, though when the otherworldly skeleton went to those locations, the other was already gone. It was like hunting for prey that had a sick sense of humour and Error was really enjoying it. It would make his prize so much tastier when he finally caught that inked skeleton so he wasn't about to give up anytime soon.

He analyzed the photo as quickly as he could and noticed something. Whenever the squid would send him these saucy photos, he'd tried to make it as vague as possible but this was the third ribcage photo he got and he noticed in all three was a partial sign in the back that looked so familiar; the Snowdin sign from the classics' universe.

He's got you now, Squid. 

Error immediately opened a portal that caused him to arrive near the edge of the Snowdin forest, where he caught the squid bastard red handed. It was mere coincidence that the otherworldly glitch ended up so close to where the other was.

He crept up behind the other quietly while Ink began dressing again. Error snatched his wrists and held them over his head.

"Not so fast, my little stain. You've been running around showing off lately, playing this little game of telephone and hide and seek." the glitch murmured against the other's skull as he grasped his throat. Ink was barely able to make a sound before he was caught red handed by the other. He opened his mouth to speak but Error only squeezed the other male's throat right to restrain his speech.

"Ah, ah~I don't wanna hear whatever sarcastic shit you're about to say. You lose, fair and square. Time to take what's comming to you for playing this little game. I wish we could of played longer but you made a mistake by showing up in the same place twice~" A deep rumble came from the other's throat after he spoke.

The artist was visibly shook at this encounter. Error must of been pissed but excited at the same time. Did he really like this game they were playing? Ink couldn't lie to himself, he enjoyed it immensely and probably wasn't gonna stop until Error caught him. Not like he was complaining anyways. He grinned and chuckled gently as he held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright, Glitchy. But you have to admit, it was fun~ Didn't think you'd catch me so soon. Was the excitement worth it?"

Ink slowly backed his rear up against Error's pelvis, feeling the noticeable bulge that were hidden in the other's shorts. Error only responds with an audible groan against the back of the other's neck. He didn't want to admit it but the proof was poking Ink on the rear.

"You don't have to admit it to me, Error~ It was really fun for me too~"

The squid cooed as he started to grind his ass against Error's groan, making the glitching skeleton flinch in pleasure and release his throat to grab his hips.

"You bastard..we have jobs to do and you're over here goofing off and pulling me into your shit." He growled.

"Don't admit you don't like it."

"Oh fuck off."

"I'd rather you fuck--"

A loud smack could be heard, making Ink flinch and cry out before Error covered his mouth.

"Keep your voice down!" He hissed and pulled the other into the thicket of the woods.

He pulled Ink back and crashed his mouth into the other's, shoving his tongues in to keep him quiet as he struggled to remove Ink's own bottoms. The kissing was hot and heavy, soft noises came from the two. Ink never minded how forceful Error was with his brutal kisses, it really excited Ink. Especially with Error's many tongues down his throat.

His mix match eyelights rolled back a bit while one turned into a heart before the other pulled away so they both could catch their breath. Error had pinned him up against the tree, using his strings to keep Ink's hands over his head as he watched the artist form his colourful ectoflesh for him. Error moved his phalanges down his newly made body, dipping his hands in and out of each and every curve on Ink's body while listening to the other mewls and groans.

Error planted soft kisses on the other male, taking his time to enjoy his prize. He moved down, kneel before the other as he lifted Ink's leg and laying it on his shoulder as he moved his skull down to the male's core. The scent of him was so soft and light, Error was infatuated with this scent. He adored it.

Error moved in more before flicking out only one tongue, wanting to build Ink up for slamming him down hard. He worked with one for now, listening to Ink's breathing. Listening to how his breath quivered and shook as Error suckled on his sensitive button and pushed his tongue into to his entrance. Ink flinched and tried to keep his noises soft but with Error slowly adding a new tongue to let them explore his tight insides, he had a hard time controlling himself. 

Error was also enjoying the show, watching Ink struggle with his voice, watching him try to hold himself together while trying to be quiet. It was very delicious to watch the display unfold. 

The other pushed more tongues into his colourful rival, watching him unravel as he pushed his hips back against Error's maw. His hips were shaking as he tried to wrap his other leg around Error's skull but the glitch immediately growled and pulled back to bite down on the other's inner thigh, causing Ink to bite back a scream as he winced.

"We talked about you smothering me, Squid."

Ink hissed at him but admired the fresh mark after huffing at the glitch. 

Error got to his feet and pushed up against Ink, using his strings to lift the other by his legs and keep them nicely opened and spread for him.

"So needy, aren't you? I bet you can't wait for my cock. Is this why you were playing this childish game? To get my attention? To rile me up and to have me chase your little ass all over the multiverse?"

He cupped Ink's cheek, caressing it gently. His hand slowly drifted down to his neck before his grip began to tighten around it.

"You're so fucking needy. A little slut for my cock, aren't you?"

The male watched the other's cheekbones began to glow as he gave no response. 

"Oh? For once your fucking motormouth is quiet?" Error looked amused.

"I just didn't think you'd catch on so quickly or catch me so quickly." Ink grinned.

"Yes, you did. That's why you appeared here, hoping I'd catch you with your pants down."

A soft silence.

Ink snorted. 

"Shut up!" Error was a bit flustered realizing what he had just said.

With jokes out of the way now, he thrusts against Ink to replace his laughter with a sweeter noise. The squid jerked slightly before catching the other's hardened gaze. Error was watching his expressions with so much focus, Ink actually started to get embarrassed. He didn't know why Error was teasing him so much but he was hating it. He wiggled impatiently and started to grind against Error, whining and begging.

"C'mon, Glitchy~ Put it in me already~ What are you waiting for?" He groaned, now watching Error, who looked like he was holding himself back.

Ink even leaned in to coax the other with soft kisses and hard grinding, breaking Error down.

Error hissed as he returned each and every kiss before pushing down his shorts to rub his throbbing, aching length against Ink's soaking slit. The painted skeleton was pushing against the other's length, trying to push him inside.

"So hungry, little squid~ How much do you want it~?"

Ink was whining and wiggling, begging and pleading for the other. He was shaking as he tried to capture Error in his kisses to convince him. The glitch laughed and started to push into him, growling and struggling to push into that tightened hole. Ink curved his back as he flinched when Error pushed into him with a soft groan as he felt the other's magic squeezing around his own. The glitch gripped Ink's hips tightly as they both relaxed at this new feeling. He wanted to let them both adjust to this amazing feeling.

That feeling turned into overwhelming bliss as Error began to pound into the other. He buried his face into Ink's neck to nip and bite at his bones as he slammed the other rapidly. Digging his digits into the male's magic as his own collided in slick, tightened bliss. Error was trying to keep his noises to himself, Ink, on the other hand was having large difficulties worn keeping quiet so they didn't get caught by anyone.

Error forced Ink's hips against his own to bury himself into the other with great passion. It caused Ink to squeal and flinch as he threw his head back. He muffled his noises with his arm. Error was listening and watching him, getting more turned on than he already was just by watching the other.

"What a filthy fucking squid, taking my cock so deep you can barely control yourself. You're taking me so well~ I'm really impressed~" Error smirked.

Ink was whining and grinding against him with glazed over eyelights. He couldn't fire back for once because he was so overwhelmed that he didn't know what to even say. At this point, his brain wasn't even working and his mind was completely gone.

Error pulled out of him quickly and lowered him to the ground, letting him stand before quickly flipping him over and jamming his shaft back into Ink's soaked entrance, causing the guardian to cry out in pleasure.

"Deeper~! Faster!" Ink mewled out.

Error growled and sent a round of sharp smacks to his rear. The destroyer wasn't letting up on the other, practically mounting him to bury himself into the other. The strings wrapped around Ink's wrists tightened, so did the makeshift leash around his neck.

The glitch was thrusting roughly into the other as he leaned forward and bit down hard on the other's neck, groaning harshly. Ink did his best to hold in a scream as tears filled his glazed over sockets. That bite was what threw him off the edge. His eyelights rolled back as his back arched. He stood there, shaking hard as Error slowed down to let Ink ride out his orgasm. The feeling was so indescribable, it was amazing. Feeling the other's magic squeeze his own, his orgasm surrounding Error's cock. Error even moaned out Ink's name before bracing the other and slamming back into him again. His little guardian was so sensitive, Error took delight in his cries and facial expressions.

Error continued to slam Ink until he came inside of the other. Ink wailed in estacsy as the glitch held onto him and lowered themselves to the ground, allowing the guardian to sit in his lap as he rubbed his belly. He was comforting the other. He laughed softly and nuzzled the other.

"You're so needy, little squid~"

Ink laughed as he leaned on the tree then leaned against Error.

"Same time next week~?"

"I'm gonna strangle you."


End file.
